An inclined-clamping battery terminal clamp is disclosed for example in the Japanese publication 4-7567. This document describes a clamp having a tubular element capable of engaging a battery post projecting out of a battery, a couple of arms to close the tubular element and clamping means of the screw-nut type placed between the couple of arms. In such clamp, the screw is placed as inclined with respect to the plane perpendicular to the tubular element axis.
A different inclined-clamping battery terminal clamp is disclosed for example in the application for the German utility model DE 20 2005 006 400. This document describes a clamp comprising a clamping ring having a cylindrical opening for coupling to a battery post, two opposed flanges divided from each other by a groove and a clamping system to move close/away the two flanges so as to tighten/unloose the cylindrical opening on the battery post. The clamping ring and the flanges lie on a common plane perpendicular to the cylindrical opening axis. The clamping system comprises a screw extended along an axis oriented between 5° and 45° with respect to the common plane of the clamping ring and of the flanges and a clamping nut mounted on the screw. One end of the screw engages one of the two flanges while the nut, mounted at the opposite end, engages the other flange.
In both the above-mentioned clamps, the tightening of the clamp on a battery post occurs by rotating the clamping nut with respect to the screw. In particular, referring to the DE 20 2005 006 400 model, since one end of the screw engages one of the two flanges, the rotation of the nut around the screw and its engagement with the other flange cause the two flanges to move closer to each other along a direction coinciding with the axis of the screw itself. However, this clamping system causes the flanges to twist resulting in a corresponding torsion of the clamping ring. In fact, it is necessary to note that the two flanges are forced to move one toward the other along the screw axis during the tightening. This mutual approach along the screw axis causes at least one of the two flanges or both of them, according to the structure rigidity of the two branches of the clamping ring, to move away from the plane where it lies in the open position moving on a parallel plane to the close position.
In the light of what evidenced above it rises the need to provide a clamp for male terminal with a clamping system preventing the rotation of the two clamping flanges during the tightening operations of the clamp on the male terminal.